


A Perfect Christmas

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 90s, Burns, Christmas, Christmas Parties, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Family Parties, Flirting, Nudity, Reader-Insert, Santa Clause, harsh childhood, pre stark death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Tony pictures his perfect christmas
Relationships: Tony Stark & You (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/You, tony stark x reader, tony stark x you
Kudos: 11





	A Perfect Christmas

‘Do we have to go?’ I whined once more from the passenger seat. Tony sighed again, this was the hundredth time we’d had this conversation in the last day and I could tell I was getting on his nerves.  
‘Yeah,’ he sighed as he reached his hand over and ran his hand over my thigh, the chiffon material of my dress ruffling under his touch, ‘look, I’m not happy about this either but you know what my dads like. It’s his way or no way besides, I thought you’d love seeing me in a tux all night.’  
‘I’d rather see it on the floor,’ I bartered hoping a hint of a night in bed would be enough to change Tony’s mind.  
‘Nice try,’ Tony whispered. Though I did notice him shift uncomfortably which made me snigger. 

He looked out onto the road ahead though it was barely visible. As we moved down the winding road it became more rural and the tree line either side of us got denser. It was pitch black out ahead, the only thing visible was whatever was lit by the headlights.

We were on route to his parents holiday home, well mansion, in upstate New York where every Stark Christmas, thanksgiving etc had been held since before Tony was born. Since Tony and I had opted out of thanksgiving feigning too much school work his father had demanded that the two of us be present for the Stark’s annual Christmas party. It was a night of rubbing elbows with the rich and famous and not my idea of a great night. Tony was just as disheartened. We were coming up to our senior year and though Tony had started making his own plans about what he wanted after college he wouldn’t be able to voice any of his wishes for the foreseeable for fear of causing world war three. 

‘I forgot how long it takes to get up here,’ I yawned, the darkness and the heaters making me feel sleepy.  
‘Well don’t go falling asleep on me,’ Tony warned, ‘I need my wing-woman to save me from dying of boredom.’   
‘They’re not that bad,’ I giggled.  
‘They’re either talking me into a coma about stark industries or trying so hard to impress me they look like they’re going to vomit they’re so nervous.’  
‘At least the food is good,’ I reasoned to which Tony cocked an eyebrow.  
‘Ah yes, the finest Christmas buffet all prepared by catering staff and served by people being paid less than minimum wage with no tip in sight.’   
‘I’m tryna be positive here,’ I said, ‘besides the only reason I’m coming is the deep-fried cheese balls.’  
‘With the amount of them you ate last year I’m not entirely convinced that that’s not the whole reason we’re together,’ Tony chuckled.  
‘Who says you’re wrong?’ I laughed. 

The road brightened now as we approached the estate. There was an odd house here and there, fellow rich people who had divided up 3000 acres between themselves. Christmas lights lit the paths now, and extravagant neatly dressed Christmas trees were placed at the bottom of long drives. Tony glanced at them as we drove passed often accompanied by an eye roll and an occasional scoff.

‘Go on then,’ I said making him glance at me, ‘if all of this isn’t your idea of Christmas what is?’  
Tony thought, looking at me for a moment as if I were joking, before he said, ‘you.’  
‘What?’ I said puzzled.  
‘Seriously, my perfect Christmas would be just the two of us. At home, watching cheesy Christmas movies, making a whole ton of food and watching you open the hundreds of gifts you’d finally let me buy you as opposed to the one present you restricted me to this year.’  
‘What about the tree? You don’t want it perfectly decorated like the folks around here?’  
‘Nah, I’d take you to pick the biggest one and we could throw as many ornaments on it as we want.’  
‘Not even colour coded?’  
‘I’m whimsical but I’m not a mad man,’ he said seriously making me laugh.   
‘Okay, so films, decorations and gifts are sorted. What about the food? Because there’s no way I’m letting you near and oven with your nonexistent culinary skills.’  
‘Oh you can do the cooking and I’ll man the bar,’ Tony said as if it were obvious.  
‘The bar? There’s only two of us right?’   
‘Your point?’ He said looking at me with a smirk.  
‘A bar. Got it,’ I smiled.   
‘Though I’d love to make sugar cookies. My mom used to make them with me every Christmas Eve and we’d decorate them, they looked horrific, but I’d be so excited to leave them out for Santa…well before my dad told me that believing in Santa was for babies and I needed to grow up,’ he smiled at the memory though the lightness in his tone trailed off when he mentioned how harsh Howard had been. I skimmed over it, trying not to let him dwell on the negatives.

‘So that’s Christmas sorted,’ I said, ‘but what’s the dress code? I mean I know you love dressing up even though you pretend you don’t.’ I gestured to his tux and to my own sequin and tulle dress which we had forced ourselves into for the evening.   
‘Pyjamas. All-day. We’re not going anywhere, what’s the point in dressing up. Besides who’s to say we even have to wear pyjamas,’ Tony said.  
‘Oh yeah,’ I said rolling my eyes, ‘I can just imagine getting a roasting hot turkey out of the oven completely nude.’  
‘Id let you wear an apron,’ he suggested.  
‘Very festive,’ I said, ‘a scalded boob and eating turkey off the floor.’  
‘Hey, there’s no other way I’d rather spend Christmas than with you absolutely smashed off our faces, with our horrendously decorated tree, watching Christmas films in bed whilst eating floor turkey and badly decorated sugar cookies whilst we ice your burned boobs.’

‘Sounds perfect,’ I said leaning in to intertwine my fingers in his and rest my head on his shoulder. We had entered into the estate now pulling up to the outside gate. Tony slowed to a stop and wound down his window pressing the buzzer and waiting for a reply.  
‘Stark residence,’ came a low voice.  
‘It’s Tony,’ Tony said. There was no response but the sound of the buzzer allowing the gate to open. He started the car moving again going down the long drive towards the house. It was large and covered in lights everywhere. Mini Christmas trees lined either side of the drive and there were cars parked all around the front of the house and several tuxedoed men waiting around to greet people. Tony pulled up outside the front door and we were rushed to be greeted by the enthusiastic wait staff.

‘Ready?’ Tony asked as I leaned up off his shoulder and looked at him.  
‘As I’ll ever be,’ I said reaching out and straightening his crooked bow tie. He beamed at me though it was laced with sarcasm before reaching for his door handle and opening it, stepping out onto the gravel front path. I watched him and went to follow, smoothing out my dress and pulling the handle, but just as I did, I thought. This was the invite to die for. The party that every socialite longed to be part of.   
But as I readied myself to attend I couldn’t help but long for another Christmas. Mine and Tony’s Christmas. Maybe next year.

##    
**_December 15th - A long rural drive to a party you don’t want to attend_**

  



End file.
